fandom_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Mystic Mystery
Sequel to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War, The Gabba Gang s'associe aux Mysticons pour trouver n'importe quel mystère dans le monde Mystic. Characters *DJ Lance Rock *Princess Winnie (Intérêt amoureux de DJ Lance) *DJ Junior, age 10 *Katie Mealey / Wonder Katie, age 16 *Leah le petit magicien, age 6 *Brobee / Brobee incroyable *Princess Arkayna Goodfey *Toodee / Amazing Toodee *Zarya Moonwolf *Foofa / Fantastic Foofa *Zirconia émeraude Goldenbraid *Muno / Capitaine Muno *Piper Willowbrook *Plex / Ultra Plex *Roddy le robot-singe *Lord Dragon Warrior *Chat bleu foncé, nièce de Lord Dragon Warrior *Père Warlock *Lady Ivy, Father Warlock daughter *Rumble, Father Warlock henchmen *Mallory *Kasha *Eartha *Willa *Rodney Copperbottom *Cappy Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Piper Pinwheeler *Wonderbot *Bigweld *Phineas T. Ratchet *Herman Munster *Lily Munster *Eddie Munster *Marilyn Munster *Grandpa Munster *Bloo/Bloo Super Due *Mac/Mac-Attack *Wilt *Coco *Eduardo *Frankie Foster *Mr. Herrimen *Beaver Cleaver *Wally Cleaver *Ward Cleaver *June Cleaver *Theo Lion *Cleo Lion *Lionel Lion *Leona Lion Voices Cast *Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock *Tom Kenny as Plex, Eduardo, Rumble, Fender Pinwheeler, Wally Cleaver, Lionel Lion, Bullwinkle, Stinkie, Cookie Monster, Scout Master Lumpus, Tip, Flounder, Scuttle and Spongebob Season 1 Episodes #Meet the Mysticons #Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Gemina #Meet Rodney Copperbottom and His Friends #Rocky Save Arkayna, Zarya and Piper #The Spectral Hand Return #Between the Lions First Day #Never Stop Searching #The Coronation #Perils of Clark Plaza, Sheana and Frankie #The Munsters First Day #Leave It to Beaver First Day #Fearless Leader's New Evil Plan #Meet the Pink Skull Pirates #The Ghost of Hair #Those Killer Crocodile Again #Meet Snooper and Blabber #Mother Witch's Return #Happily Never After #Brobee, Arkayna and Eduardo Mexico Adventures #Rocky Gets Imprisoned #Rynden and Beinikkle Meeting #Meet Proxima Starfall of the Astromancers #Plex, Bullwinkle, Em and Beaver Save the Gang #Power Rangers Mystic Force #Meet Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle #Plex, Muno, Piper W. and Bloo Meets the Centaur #Mr. Peabody Became Insane #The Past's Story of Captain Peachfuzz #The Bradys of Hamilton Meet Brisia's Team #Arkayna and Proxima Get Fusioned Season 2 Episodes https://clg.fandom.com/wiki/Yo_Gabba_Gabba_Crossovers:_Mystic_Mystery?action=edit&section=4 #Leah First Day #DJ Lance is in Love #Meet the Lion Guard #Katie and Arkayna Get a Clue #Meet Mr. Chairman of ACME Corporation #Lost in Ste-Julie, Quebec Center #Meet Melody, Tip and Dash #Wally and Marilyn First Date #Zira and Morgana Team Up With Ratchet #Meet Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Immortal Gang #Alzofus's Wrath #Casper's Immortal Resemblance #Hail to Necrafa #Rodney and Herman Meets the Three Chinese Soldiers #Fender Lost his Legs Again #Plex and Piper P. Makes Couples #The Spectral Dragon #Rocky as a Zombie #The Original Mysticons #Toodee, Zarya and Wilt and the Legend Of The Basketball Player #Zarya's Revenge Beast Form #Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Become Spectral Minions #Fender and Piper P. Siblings Argument #Legend of Necrafa's Mask #The Trolls Attack #Coco Saves the Day #Meet Basil of Baker Street #The Jady's Fairies Return #Rocky and Casper Has Turn into Babies Again #The Perils of Foofa, Em and Coco Season 3 Episodes #Eddie and Beaver meets the Lost Prince #Lance O'Lance's Revenge #The Mer-Knight of the Silver Trident #Rise of the Troll Army #The Orphanage #Madame Gasket Returned #Calamity Cappy #The Fate of Necrafa #No Adult Comics and Books #Hoppity Hooper is Missing #The New Leader of Spectra Hand is Proxima #Anastasia Meets Moses #There’s Some Sillies Inside the Robots #Meet The Flintstones #Rocky and Bullwinkle Use Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's Spellbook #The Perils of Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang #The Vexicons #The Ghost of King Leoplold IV #Grandpa Munster is Missing #Rodney and Rocky in Dinosaurs Time #Meet the Kids Next Door #Game of Pads #Backstage Muno #The Mystery of Luna Monster #Who Captured Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios #Reunite with George, Richie and the Gang #Meet the Spy Kids #The Perils of Toulee, Clara McLarson and Crystal #The Day of the Fozs #The Under Seas Mystery’s Season 4 Episodes https://clg.fandom.com/wiki/Yo_Gabba_Gabba_Crossovers:_Mystic_Mystery?action=edit&section=6 #Katie’s Found Her Mother #Bullwinkle The Werewolf-Moose #Five Minute to Launch #The Skimpfethmont Manor #Aunt Figg Revenge #Both Pipers in Wonderland #Crime After Gabba #Who Framed Mr. Herrimen #Fender Became a Nogoodnik #Meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner #Gooble has Been Disappeared #Mothers Day #The Perils of Cleo and Leona #The Gabba Gang Reunite the Space Patrol Officers #The Atlantean Translation #How to Speak in Various Alien Languages #The Flying Beast Returns #Casperette Return #Director Peachfuzz and her Agents Kidnap Rocky and Bullwinkle #Rocky is Turning into a Ghost Again #Paramount and Nickelodeon House of Villains #Aunt Fanny and Bigweld Disappears Accidentally #Herman and Ward are Turn to Stones #Terrence Returns #The Magic Carpet Fly #Rocky and Karen in Prague #My Fair Cleo #The Aquabats are All Captures #The Sleeping Cutie Again #The Mystery Meatloaf Season 5 Episodes https://clg.fandom.com/wiki/Yo_Gabba_Gabba_Crossovers:_Mystic_Mystery?action=edit&section=7 #Weird Going on at Hogwarts #Dogs in Both Heaven and Hell #The Eclipse #Fender's Musical Show #Imperious Returns #The Rabbit Kickoff the Bucket #The Little Giant #Who Poison the Imaginary Friends #Coco and Wonderbot Were Been Kidnapped by Proxima and Vexicons #Cappy and Piper P. Meets Rapunzel #Rocky and the Book of Legends #Ming-Huaxing Lose her Magic and Flight #Arkayna and Piper W. Meet K.O. #Rodney and the King of Mars #The Gabba Gang and the Mysticons in the Giants Island #Elves Madness #Ice Age is in Perils #The Danger Frankenstein #Mordecai and Rigby's Call #The Great King of the Kingdom of Sweden #Attack of the Bird Pirates #The Stolen Beauty’s #Pete the Giant's Wrath #Em and Foofa Rescue Plex and Piper W. #Lost In the Middle Ages #The False Vampire Story #The Giant Snake #Zootopia Legend #Return to Neverland #Lost in the Amazia Season 6 (Finale Season) https://clg.fandom.com/wiki/Yo_Gabba_Gabba_Crossovers:_Mystic_Mystery?action=edit&section=8 #The Headless Horseman #Rocky and Bullwinkle's Witch Chant #Captain Kaos's Hypnotic Song #Toads Lake #Lord Rothbart's Return #DJ Lance and Princess Winnie’s Wedding #Welcome to Andalasia #Mystery in Libya #Geraldine Yaga Grimm's Return #The Mask Remover #The Royals Freedom #Voodoo Dolls #The Mystery Olympics #The Case of the Lost Idol #The Ghostly Trios's Immortal Genies Resemblences #SHH, Casper and Rocky the Four Main Heroes #The Crystal Chamber #The Lost Hint #The Red Night #The Gabba Gang Meet Moana #Fear of the Spectral Hand #Toodee and Foofa Save The Baby Bird #The Dragon Riders #The French Music Composers #The Pink Panther Diamond #Zira and Morgana’s Last Revenge #Father Warlock Last Revenge #Ratchet Last Revenge #The Vexicons Last Revenge #The Last Mysterious Songs Season 1 #Mysticons Theme Song #You're Not the Boss of Me #Shine (Robots Song) #Rescue Me #Spectral Chant #Between the Lions Theme Song #Where Ever You Are? #Long Live the King #Serena Morbika’s Song #We’re the Munsters #Leave It to Beaver Theme Song #Fearless Leader Song # ??? #Let the Sunshine #The Killer Crocodiles Song